


we can be alone together

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [57]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Background Polyamory, F/F, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Written for my good buddy good pal
Relationships: Nice Holystone/Chane Laforet, Nice Holystone/Chane Laforet/Jacuzzi Splot/Claire Stanfield
Series: Commissions [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	we can be alone together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chancellorxofxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellorxofxtrash/gifts).



> Written for my good buddy good pal

In a way, they both knew that this was bound to happen if they were left alone long enough, but neither has addressed it, and it certainly wasn’t planned ahead of time. There was no way  _ to _ plan it out, when they were left alone suddenly and without warning, with Felix suddenly dragging Jacuzzi off, declaring that, with Christmas just around the corner, the two of them need to find presents to really wow the ladies in their lives.

He’s gone so suddenly, leaving Nice and Chane to themselves, that it almost feels like it was intentional. But, of course, there was no way that it could have been, because he had no way of knowing that at that moment, Nice had been thinking about it, about what she would like to do with her girlfriend, and that it’s difficult to get up the nerve when Felix and Jacuzzi are both there, when Felix demands so much attention and Jacuzzi requires so much work to keep from freaking out over the smallest things.

The four of them have been intimate in that regard- all four of them together- and she has had her time alone with Jacuzzi, both before and after meeting Felix and Chane. She’s sure that they have taken their time alone together, and she knows that things have gotten rather heated between Felix and Jacuzzi, but never quite escalated, and Jacuzzi has tried to get her advice on what to do, as if she has any practical experience.

And she wants Chane, she wants to take her time pleasuring her, wants to do things with her that she can’t  _ do _ with Jacuzzi, but when it’s all four of them, it’s hard to get up the nerve. Lately, she’s been thinking about how to get Chane alone, but it’s been no easier trying to get up the nerve to simply ask her. And now Felix has basically hand-delivered the opportunity to her, and, nerves or no, she has to go through with it.

“So, Chane,” she starts, and the other woman looks over to her. “What do you wanna do now? Since I don’t think they’re gonna be back for a while.”

Chane shakes her head, before giving Nice a look that indicates she doesn’t mind, and Nice can suggest whatever she wants. It isn’t as if she was expecting Chane to reply that she  _ wanted _ to be seduced, but at least this is something she can work with. Swallowing, Nice steels herself and says, “Since it’s just the two of us, I was thinking maybe...we could take some time for ourselves?”

She steps closer, and Chane doesn’t step back, meeting her gaze as she closes the distance between the two of them. Their lips meet a few seconds later, and though Nice’s cheeks burn from the embarrassment of having to be so straightforward, she soon finds herself relaxing into the kiss. Chane has begun to relax as well, and she must get the point by now.

As Nice pulls back, she reaches for the zipper on Chane’s back, pulling it down and then pushing the fabric off her shoulders so that the dress can fall to the floor. She waits for a moment, searching for any signs of discomfort in the other woman’s face, for any indication that she doesn’t want to proceed. Rather than protesting in any way, Chane simply does the work of undressing herself the rest of the way, and Nice smiles.

“Alright, so why doncha let me take care of that for you?” she asks, stepping in close again, until she has Chane backed against the wall behind her. One hand is pressed between her legs, while the other rests on her chest, lightly squeezing one of her breasts before she draws her fingers forward to the point, gently pinching Chane’s nipple between her finger trips.

A light gasp escapes Chane’s lips, her cheeks growing flushed. She’s always seemed sensitive, but this is Nice’s first chance getting to experience that for herself. As she begins to roll her hardened nipple between two fingers, her other hand is at work, slipping a finger into her, earning another sharp intake of breath. Chane’s ordinarily stoic demeanor is quickly crumbling, just as rapidly as it always does when Nice watches her with Felix, always wishing that she could be the one to get her to make faces like this.

But she doesn’t have a chance to watch her faces for long, as she is soon kneeling down a bit, not moving either of her hands as she does. She kneels down enough so that her face is level with Chane’s chest. Parting her lips just slightly, she presses them to Chane’s other nipple, flicking her tongue over it to make her gasp out again. She wraps her lips around the tip of her breast and sucks at her nipple, until Chane is nearly trembling for her.

This is what Nice has been craving, something that she couldn’t get in any other way. She’s wanted so badly to make Chane feel amazing, to really show her her feelings and appreciation, to find a way to express to her just how beautiful and desirable she is, and has always been. Even before there was any chance of there being something between them, Nice found her fascinating, and now, she can’t just waste what she has right in front of her.

This is something she could only do alone with her, at least for this first time, but now that she’s gotten this far, she knows that she won’t be able to allow nerves to get in the way in the future. She doubts that will even be possible, certain that this experience will serve as all the motivation she needs, and will possibly make her a bit insatiable, at least where Chane is concerned.

But for now, the only thing that matters is pushing on, working another finger inside of her and hooking them, flicking her tongue over her nipple again, pushing her closer and closer so that she can finish what she’s started. Chane grows tense, her breathing so uneven that Nice knows she’s at her limit, and still she doesn’t slow, showing her lover no mercy up until the very end.

With one final, sharp gasp, Chane comes, and Nice quickly pulls her head back so that she can look up at her and see the look of pleasure on her face, a brief flash of shamelessness that she knows Chane very rarely shows to anyone. In a moment, her composure will return to her, but for now Nice stands up straight so that she can help Chane steady herself, until she finds herself being pulled into another kiss.

Chane makes it clear enough that she isn’t done with her yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
